Culpa letal
by Cloeh
Summary: El dolor de la culpa puede llevar a fronteras insospechadas...hasta cruzar el limite de la locura. Oneshot.


¡Hola!..(Tuve que volver a subir este fics, porque no dejaba verlo...asi ke aqui esta ( los review ke me dejaron los pondre yo :P))

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fics y desafió personal mió…¿Por qué? Porque como verán este es mi primer fics de terror y tragedia…digamos que me faltaba ser un poquillo mala XD

Este es un Songfics, aunque debo admitir que es mas fics que canción XD XD, tiene bastante historia antes que empiece la letra.

La canción es "Uninstall" del Vocaloid Shion Kaito... es un poco cruda y debo admitir que el fics también, pero a mi me gusto como quedo…siento que cumplí con mis expectativas…

La canción esta en **negrita** y los pensamientos de Leonardo están en _cursiva._

Espero que le guste…O.o

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y los vocaloids no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

**...**

.

.

"**Culpa letal"**

.

.

Leonardo miraba aquellas tres tumbas en donde sus hermanos ponían unas flores…había pasado todo hace un mes, pero el lo recordaba como si hubiera sido esa misma noche…

FLASH BACK

En una noche sin luna, se escuchaba una gran lucha en un banco de Nueva york. A sus afueras, Abril y Casey esperaban en el interior de la furgoneta. Se encontraban tan concentrados mirando con preocupación aquel banco, que no vieron como una sombra colocaba algo en un lado de la furgoneta…

En el interior del banco…los ninjas del pie estaban derrotados, solo estaba Leonardo y Karai luchando. Sus hermanos estaban impacientes…

- ¡Leo vamos!, Abril y Casey están esperando en la furgoneta – señalo un Rafael impaciente – tú decidiste que se quedaran allí –

- Si, fue mi decisión que se quedaran allí para no arriesgarlos en esta lucha – dijo evitando un ataque de Karai - si están preocupados…vayan, yo término esto…- Leo decía entretenido en la lucha.

- No te podemos dejar solo…- señalo Donatelo

- Ok – apenas decía Leo– Miguelangel ve tú a ver como están los chicos-

Miguelangel asintió y salio del banco. Rafael y Donatelo miraron extrañados a su hermano mayor, Mike era el más inexperto en lo que respecta a ninjitsu.

- Él necesita experiencia – explico Leo – cualquier cosa nos llamara –

- Pero…-

- ¡Ya basta!…tengo derecho a una lucha ¿no?- señalo molesto – además… soy el líder y yo decido -

Dicho esto Leonardo continuo en la lucha, sus hermanos suspiraron…y lo dejaron pelear hasta que venciera a Karai…tenia derecho a una lucha entretenida….además, el siempre decidía bien. Luego de un rato, Leonardo venció a Karai, haciendo que esta se retirara.

Salieron rápidamente del banco y aliviados vieron a Miguelangel, Abril y a Casey sonreírles en el interior de la furgoneta…los chicos lo saludaron, pero al solo dar un paso…la furgoneta estallo en una gran explosión…con todo en su interior…incluyendo aquellas vidas tan queridas para ellos…

Los chicos dieron un grito desesperado y corrieron…por más que intentaron hacer algo…todo fue en vano…todo estaba destruido…y en la parte frontal…tres cuerpos calcinados…su pequeño hermano y sus amigos humanos…

Fin Flash back

Un grito de Rafael hizo que volviera al presente, este estaba llorando en la tumba de su hermano pequeño…

- No es justo…tu no debías morir…- Rafael miro a Leo furioso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - ¡fue tu culpa maldita sea…tú los dejaste allí...tú le ordenaste que fuera!-

- Lo siento bro – Leo lo miraba triste – sé que fue una mala decisión…-

- ¡Una decisión que le costo la vida a Mike y a los chicos!-

- Lo sé – bajo la mirada Leo – yo nunca creí que esto ocurriría… -

El hermano mayor sentía que la culpa lo destrozaba cada vez mas… como le faltaba el apoyo de Abril y Casey y sobre todo como le faltaba la alegría de su hermanito en la casa… sentía que ya no podría con tanto dolor, con tanta culpabilidad…y las recriminaciones de Rafael lo hundían mas en la oscuridad…miro a Donatelo intentando buscar consuelo.

- Donnie…- lo miro Leonardo – tú no crees que fue mi culpa ¿cierto? –

Donatelo miro el piso…silencio…la respuesta era mas que obvia…

- Vamos a casa - apenas susurro un Leonardo destrozado.

Leonardo solo miro como sus hermanos se alejaban dejándolo solo ante esas tumbas…sintió que algo se trizaba en ese momento… ya no contaría con ellos…los había perdido…

"_Como pueden pensar que fue mi culpa…como pueden creer que yo quise que pasara esto… no saben todo lo que he sufrido…lo culpable que me siento…como pueden llamarse mis hermanos"_ miro triste el suelo.

Su mente comenzó a buscar desesperadamente una solución para apaliar aquel dolor…y la encontró…aunque no fuera cuerda…sus ojos cambiaron un poco en ese momento.

"_Ellos ya no serán mis hermanos…lo único que me queda es el Maestro Splinter…él es el único que confía en mi…los otros son solo mi competencia… el maestro me entrenara para que no vuelva a equivocarme…total soy su elegido"_ sonrió con aquellos ojos ajenos al Leonardo normal.

**Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, yo fui tu elegido**

**Yo siempre creí que era especial**

Llego a casa después de sus hermanos y los encontró entrenando con el maestro Splinter…

- Maestro, empezó antes… –

- Los chicos querían que les enseñara el giro del tigre que tu conoces muy bien - lo miro serio su maestro.

**Pero en realidad, yo no era el único al que tú tratabas como "especial"**

**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que solo me mires a mí?**

Leonardo bajo la mirada, Splinter sabia que Leo aun no dominaba bien ese giro…ósea él ya no era especial…él solo era uno mas de esos chicos, acaso su equivocación era algo tan malo que provoco aquel cambio… sintió que podría perder lo único que le quedaba…de lo único que podía salvarlo de aquella oscuridad que lo amenazaba…

**Maestro, maestro  
****El hecho de que yo sea uno de tantos en esta casa****  
****No es comprensible para mí**

Los días pasaron y el maestro continúo no prestándole la misma atención a Leonardo…este no entendía este cambio de actitud… ahora era menos que los demás, ya que ni siquiera le decía las horas de entrenamiento…

¿Esas personas le habrían dicho algo al maestro para que lo culpara?…ellos seguían igual de distantes con él, aun creían que era el culpable…

**Así que sigo pretendiendo ser un tonto que no conoce la ira**

¿Y él que tenia que hacer?...tragarse la ira…que todos estuvieran en su contra y que arrastraran al maestro en sus tonterías…acaso él no podría explotar…toda su vida se había retenido…pero ¿porque debía seguir haciéndolo si ellos ya no eran sus hermanos?…y ahora arrastraban a la única persona que le quedaba... no lo permitiría…

**Maestro**

Leonardo estaba llegando a su límite, cuando el maestro lo llevo a la sala de entrenamiento y le comenzó a enseñar unas nuevas técnicas del ninjitsu. La mente de Leonardo estaba girando cada vez mas rápido… estaba emocionado, volvía a ser el elegido…sus hermanos…no…esos seres no merecían estar allí…por eso solo estaba él

**Mi canto nunca acabara de ser perfecto sin tu ayuda**

Sin embargo, las técnicas que le enseñaban no las podía hacer bien…o tropezaba o caía vergonzosamente a pesar que el maestro lo guiaba…simplemente no sabia porque su concentración no estaba allí.

**Hasta que los milagros sucedan y encontremos la vida propia de nuestro ser…**

- Leonardo no estas concentrado…-

- lo siento, maestro es que yo –

- No ahora…en todo momento no estas concentrado –señalo Splinter – y eso pone en peligro al equipo…- suspiro – ya no serás el líder del grupo hasta que te concentres como debe ser –

- Maestro yo…-

- Es mi decisión final – lo miro serio antes de salir de la habitación…

**Por lo tanto, estoy en apuros, buscando que solo me mires a mí**

Leo cayo de rodillas, aun no creyendo lo que había ocurrido…la sombra de la oscuridad estaba casi encima de él.

"_No soy el líder… ya no soy el elegido"_ se tomo la cabeza confundido…era uno mas…_ "perdí su confianza…¿que hice?…¿que haré?" _miro sus manos confundido.

Ya en la tarde…

Rafael y Donatelo se habían reunidos con el maestro en su habitación y habían hecho una autoevaluación…

- En realidad hemos sido unos idiotas – suspiro Rafa –teníamos tanto dolor que la agarramos con él-

- Al final alejarnos de Leo para no decirles cosas hirientes…creo que no fue muy buena idea - asintió Don.

- No lo he llamado a los entrenamientos para que descanse – señalo el maestro - y ahora le quite por un tiempo el papel de líder – los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos- es para que descanse…-

- Es lo mejor – asintió Don - ¿y si mañana le hacemos algo al desayuno?…yo hago una tarta-

Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación del maestro sonriendo…sin saber que un sombrío Leonardo los miraba del umbral de su habitación.

Entro y se sentó en su cama, su mente guiada por la desesperación y el dolor comenzó a internarse rápidamente en la oscuridad…

"_Supongo que están felices porque ya no soy líder…siguen siendo mis verdugos…siguen culpándome…lo sé…ellos creen que yo tuve la culpa"_ las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas _"se alejan de mi y me recriminan con la mirada…aun piensan que yo mate a Mike y a los chicos…no quiero mas esto…no quiero este dolor…no quiero esta culpa…"_ se tomo la cabeza _"y ahora quieren convencer a la única persona que confía en mi…no puedo permitirlo…"_

Sus ojos cambiaron totalmente, solo oscuridad se podía ver en ellos…

**Ahora ya se que hacer para lograr que solo te fijes en mi**

"_Si ellos no estuvieran…no habrían recriminaciones…no habría culpa…y no me podrían quitar a la única persona que confía en mi…seria solo yo…por lo tanto seria el elegido para entrenar, para que no me vuelva a equivocar…solo…"_tomo sus katanas _"solo debo eliminarlos"_

**Desinstalar, desinstalar (Matar en el idioma vocaloid)**

Donatelo estaba en la cocina, le molestaba un poco el volumen alto de la televisión de la sala, Rafael y sus videojuegos…Don se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo, una tarta para su hermano mayor, este estaría tan feliz que lo perdonaría por lo estupido que había sido…

Ya había puesto con manjar las palabras "Te queremos..." se preparaba para poner "Leo"…pero un susurro lo distrajo…

- Supongo que es para que te den el puesto de líder, ¿no? –

Donatelo se dio vuelta y solo vio unos ojos perdidos de Leo…

**¿No necesitas a nadie más que a mi, verdad?**

- ¿Leo? – Don temeroso retrocedió un paso…él no era su hermano mayor, era una mirada totalmente perdida en la locura…

- Raf…-intento pronunciar aquel nombre para pedir ayuda…pero un dolor en el pecho se lo impidió…bajo la mirada y vio con horror como una katana atravesaba su pecho...su hermano mayor empuñaba aquella katana y lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros…

**Entonces a los otros, yo solo los elimino…**

- Ya no escuchare mas sus recriminaciones…- susurraba Leonardo mientras Donatelo caía al piso…los ojos de la tecnotortuga se fueron apagando hasta quedar sin vida…- ya no mas sus miradas…ya no mas…-

**Desinstalar (matar)**

Rafael estaba tan concentrado en su juego que se giro solo cuando sintió un plato romperse…pudo ver a Leo que lo miraba en la esquina de la sala…todo ensangrentado…

- Leo, estas herido…- Rafael se levanto asustado - ¿que te paso? –

Se acerco preocupado y observo que la sangre no era de su hermano mayor…miro a unos metros de distancia… Donatelo se encontraba en un charco de sangre, con una katana enterrada en su pecho…sus ojos abiertos mostraban que estaba muerto…

**Con estas manos, pretendo eliminarlos a todos**

- No puede ser…- Rafael apenas dijo cuando Leo lo boto al piso rápidamente…

Intento levantarse cuando… sintió algo frió atravesar su pecho, sintiendo un dolor indescriptible…miro a Leo que sostenía su otra katana atravesándole el corazón…

- Leo, no…- susurro mientras su hermano mayor se apoyaba aun más…

**No hay por que dudar de ello**

- Me querían quitar su atención…él es lo único que me quedaba…uds solo me culpaban…no podía mas…- rió un poco mientras Rafael daba su ultimo aliento de vida– uds me obligaron…debía eliminarlos- dijo alejándose del, ahora, cadáver de Rafael.

**Desinstalar (matar)**

El maestro Splinter salio de su habitación, por unos ruidos extraños…quedo paralizado al ver en la sala a Rafael con una herida mortal en su pecho y a Donatelo en la cocina con la misma suerte…corrió con desesperación con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos mostrara alguna señal de vida…pero fue en vano…estaban muertos…

Cayo de rodillas, tapando con las manos su rostro cuando sintió un ruido…en las sombras pudo identificar la silueta de Leonardo…

**Maestro, maestro**

- Leonardo, estas bien – dijo aliviado de que al menos él estuviera vivo – no te pa…- guardo silencio al ver a su hijo a la luz…estaba bañado en sangre y en su mano arrastraba una katana que chorreaba aquel liquido rojo, le sonreía con unos ojos jamás vistos ni el peor de sus enemigos, sumergidos en la locura…entendió de inmediato lo que había sucedido.

**Solo hay uno en esta casa**

- Leo…que hiciste – señalo destrozado al ver a su hijo en tal estado…

- Ellos…ellos no creían en mi…me culpaban con sus miradas…ud era el único que confiaba en mi…¡y ellos! – grito furioso – ¡ellos querían ponerlo en contra mió…no podía permitirlo!-

- Eran tus hermanos –

- ¡NO! – grito – ¡ellos solo me querían quitar su aprecio…!-

- Leo… no era necesario esto – el maestro estaba destrozado

**A partir de ahora me vas a mirar solo a mi ¿no es así?**

Leonardo lo miro confundido…aun no era el elegido…

- ¿Aun no?…aun no soy el elegido para sus enseñanzas- miraba confundido al piso – elimine a los demás para que yo fuera el único…solo porque me equivoque cierto…porque por mi decisión murieron Mike, Abril y Casey….- se tomo la cabeza confundido – por eso yo quiero sus enseñanzas solo para mi…solo para mi- Splinter se paro preocupado, pero Leo se alejo - ¡no quiero que me confunda mas!…¿como debo convencerlo que yo soy el único que quiere sus enseñanzas?…porque no me quiero equivocar mas…¡no quiero volver a sentir este dolor! – grito mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas - ¿que tengo que hacer para…?- una idea se formo en esa mente oscura…- seré su elegido….y ya se como –sonrió y rápidamente se enterró la katana en su pecho.

**Maestro**

**- ¡**NO! – grito Splinter aterrado al ver a su único hijo con vida caer con aquella mortal herida, corrió rápidamente a su lado – porque hiciste esto Leonardo – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Ahora yo soy el único que estará a tu lado**

- Seré el elegido…- apenas susurraba Leo – moriré a su lado…seré el único que lo tendrá a ud. a su lado en la muerte – sonrió – yo seré el único…yo…- sus ojos oscuros se apagaron antes de terminar aquella frase.

- Leonardo – Spliter movió a su hijo – No Leonardo… ¡NO, HIJO NO! – grito destrozado apoyándose en el pecho de su hijo – ¿que haré ahora …?- apenas susurraba entre llantos ahogados – ¿que haré sin mis hijos? -

**Maestro**

En la tarde siguiente en la sala de entrenamiento, vestido con un elegante kimono blanco el maestro Splinter se encontraba arrodillado bebiendo un poco de sake…su alma estaba destrozada al solo recordar que aquella mañana había enterrado a tres de sus hijos junto a las tumbas de su hermano menor y sus amigos humanos…dejo el tazón al lado junto al poema zeppitsuque había escrito y tomando con una hoja de arroz una pequeña daga japonesa miro al cielo.

- Con este haraquiri pretendo devolver el honor de mi familia – suspiro - especialmente el honor de mi hijo Leonardo que fue sumergido en la oscuridad de la locura -

Dicho esto clavo con fuerza la daga en el abdomen…con la mirada segura de que su familia podría vivir con honor luego de este sacrificio…su cuerpo cayo hacia delante dejando que la sangre cubriera aquella sala…

Dejando sin vida a la última persona de una familia que había sido azotada por tristes sucesos del destino que junto a una mezcla de remordimiento y dolor había llevado a uno de los suyos a la locura…

Una locura que mezclada con la culpa había sido letal para su familia…

.

.

**...**

.

.

Fin del fics.

Y al final pude hacer una tragedia…ese era mi desafió, nada de pesadillas ni nada por el estilo, esto paso en la realidad.

Gracias a Reki por ayudarme con algunas ideas y a Yunuen por ayudarme con el titulo y el resumen XD.

Me dolió en el alma matar a cada uno de los chicos…pero era la idea central…la locura puede llevar a una persona a hacer cosas que nunca habría hecho, trasgrediendo todos sus valores.

Espero que les haya gustado…y no me odien XD…pero era un desafió personal y cumplió mis expectativas.

Gracias por leer mi fics y nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

Espero sus reviews

Cloeh.

.

.


End file.
